Pure Bliss
by kawaii-kuroi-neko
Summary: Reader Insert One Shot Rikku has had a fantasy. And when she gets a mistake opportunity, she's going to take it. You/ Rikku WARNINGS: MATURE CONTENT AND YURI


"(Y/N)!" came an angry voice behind you. You quickly turned to find yourself looking up at Auron. His towering figure intimidated you, and all you could do was stare at him.

"Where's Rikku?" he asked. You merely shrugged, afraid to say anything.

He rolled his eyes, annoyed that you were always too afraid to speak to him. "She's probably still sleeping. Go and get her. Lady Yuna is ready to leave."

You nodded your head and quickly made your way to the rooms. Remembering which one was Rikku's, you walked up to the door, held you fist to the wood and knocked.

"UH! Who- who is it?" came Rikku's voice. You noted the nervousness in her voice.

"It's (Y/N)," you said. You felt a little worried.

"Oh," Rikku said, the tone in her voice changing. You couldn't really tell what it was though. "Come in."

You grabbed the handle to the door and turned it, pushing the door open. It took you a second to realize what was going on. Rikku was laying on the bed completely naked. Her arm was wrapped around the head rail, while in her other hand, she had a condom filled with little crystal spheres. She had the condom inside of her. You realized… She was masturbating.

You quickly turned from her, your face bright red from embarrassment. Why had she let you walk in on her? These types of thoughts raced through your head, and you didn't notice as Rikku got up from the bed and made her way over to you.

"Don't worry, (Y/N)," she said, grabbing you by your shoulders and closing the door. "I was just fanaticizing. And you just happened to be the one I was thinking about." She felt her way down to the small shorts you were wearing and gently grabbed you between the legs. Her fingers traced where your opening would be.

"I want you," she said. She held you still as her bare breasts rubbed against your back.; her nipples becoming hard against your shoulder blades. Something sparked inside of you. A small arousal.

Rikku just held you there, thoughts of you running through her mind. All the thoughts of you naked would no longer be made-up. Your slim figure, your busty chest that she had envied this whole time. She wanted you all to herself.

Rikku let you go after she felt you shake with a desire. You stumbled over to the bed and fell to your knees. You felt an urge growing inside of you. The image of Rikku on the bed kept flashing in your mind. Secret feelings you had held toward Rikku seemed to grow in intensity. You're body shook slightly and you couldn't help but let out a soft moan.

You kneeled there, not knowing what was happening. You felt Rikku's hands slide around to your big breasts. A small sound escaped from her lips as she fell you through your shirt.

"Your breasts are so tempting," Rikku said. "My hands won't even fit around them."

As she said that, she pulled you up, your back against her chest. She lifted up your shirt and looked over your shoulder at your full mounds. She took one in her hand and with her other, she teased your nipple until it became hard between her fingers. All you could do was feel the pleasure you got from her flesh against your. Her teasing you made your core leak a little, making your panties wet. She gently took as much of your breasts as she could in her hands, and massaged them. You moaned gently, as each squeeze she gave enticed your desires even more.

Rikku, still having the marble-filled condom inside of her, shivered with pleasure as she enjoyed you breasts. The smooth skin against her hands; the hard nipples between her fingers.

She let you go and you fell beside the bed once again. She crouched a bit and removed the condom from within her. She slowly removed your shorts, with you helpless to stop her. Or was it that you didn't want her to stop?

Her breasts brushed against your rump, and you shivered at the feeling. You felt the tip of the marble filled condom against the outside of your wet opening.

When she thrust it in, it was like the heat inside of you turned into a raging fire. You thought of her juices mixing with yours. You leaned back against her so quickly, that your breasts bounced. She watched as you grabbed the condom and began forcing it in and out of you. Your mind seemed to lose focus and all you could think about was the pleasure you wanted to feel.

She grinned in satisfaction as she grabbed another condom and filled it with more marbles.

"You are going along with this well," she said. "Maybe you secretly wanted this, too? Maybe you secretly want me?"

In truth, you had thought of Rikku this way. But you knew it wasn't right. But right now, you didn't care. You keeping thrusting the condom in and out. Rikku tied the end of her condom and licked the tip of it.

She crawled over to you, since you had sat on the floor to get a better angle.

"You want to make this more fun?" she asked.

"Yes," you replied, with a short breath. She took your condom from you, licking your juices from it. You went to protest but saw what she was doing. She tied both the condoms together, to make it double-ended.

Thoughts entered your mind and you felt yourself drip with wetness.

She put one end in her mouth, and motioned for you to do the same. You did so, your tongue moving all over the smooth latex.

You grabbed your own breasts and began massaging them. Rikku did the same and moved closer to you. You rubbed your breasts together, moaning as your hard nipples rubbed against hers. Her breasts were not as big as yours, but she seemed to enjoy that fact, as she watched yours jiggle with each movement. Saliva covered both ends of the joined condoms.

You both continued; both thinking of different things to do to the other. The thoughts became so intense for you, that you dropped the condom from your mouth to let out a groan. Rikku watched as the condom fell on your breast and bounced. That gave her an idea and she let go of hers as well. She placed her breasts against yours, and put the joined latex in the small gap in between.

You both rubbed your beasts together, moaning as you did so. To make it easier, you grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her against you, grinding your chests. She, in turn, straddled you. She kissed your neck gently. You could feel the heat from her center. She moved her kisses up to your mouth and invaded it with her tongue, quickly dominating your own. You knew that she wanted you to know that you were hers; you were hers to control, to do whatever she wanted you to do. You moved your hands to the lower of her back, pulling her wet entrance closer to yours.

"Mmm -- oh, (Y/N)," Rikku whispered with passion. Her words pushed you close to the edge, and you fell back, trying not to go over it.

You looked at Rikku, who had a mischievous smile on her face. She stood up and place one end of the linked condoms inside of her. You licked your lips as you watched the object slide in.

She climbed on top of you, taking the other end of the self-made dildo and sliding it between your open legs.

"Em, Rikku!" you gasped as you felt the coldness inside of you. Rikku leaned down against you placing her breasts against yours once again. She really did love them.

Almost immediately, she began thrusting against you. She leaned back, allowing for maximum pleasure. You grabbed her ankles, pulling them toward you. You could feel the texture of the marbles rubbing against your walls.

Rikku watched as each thrust she gave you made your breast bounce toward your head. That made her thrust against you harder, putting you closer to your orgasm. But before you got close enough, she pulled your end out and let you get up on you knees. It seemed you knew what she was thinking.

She got behind you and pushed the condom back inside of you. She rubbed her pelvis against your rump, pulling and pushing the condom in and out of you. You leaned back a bit and turned to look at Rikku. Her eyes were clouded with strong pleasures.

She collapsed, sitting on her knees. But she pulled you with her and you sat on her lap. You took the opportunity to grind against her, making her moan. You seemed to have grinded too hard, though. Both condoms ripped, allowing the marbles to spill inside you.

Rikku pulled her part out of her, looking at your broken end and down to the few that had fallen onto the floor. She smiled picking one up. She then turned to you, spreading your legs and pulling a few more out.

"I think you are enjoying this too much," she said. She looked into your eyes and saw something. She read a message in them; something that you wanted to do. She stood up above you, facing your legs. You looked up at her opening, saliva filling your mouth. She crouched over you face and leaned over the area between your legs.

You caught her by surprise as your tongue slid over her clit. You let out a surprised moan. But she didn't want to leave you waiting. She quickly joined you as she licked you lower lips. She spread them open, looking at the marbles that were left inside of you. She teased your clit with her tongue, while you frenched her own dripping wet opening. You loved the taste of her bitter sweetness.

You felt the pressure building up inside of you as you felt Rikku's tongue sliding all over and inside of you.

"Oh, god! Oh… Oh!" you screamed as you felt pure bliss wash over you. You felt Rikku shudder and could hear her scream as she came too. You both feel limp for a moment, taking in the moment you had both shared.

You thought to yourself… You wouldn't mind being Rikku's if this happened often.

Auron turned to you as you and Rikku emerged from the room. He had been talking to Tidus while waiting for you.

"Does it really take that long to wake someone up?" he asked. Tidus appeared beside him.

"Rikku just likes holding things up," Tidus smirked.

Suddenly, you felt Rikku's hands slide around you and grab your breasts once again. "No, I just like holding ."

Auron and Tidus looked at you both, and for once, Tidus couldn't nor didn't know what to say.


End file.
